1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stabilizers, and more particularly to a stabilizer attached to a server cabinet for preventing the cabinet from moving.
2. Description of related art
A large device, such as a server, is too weighty to move easily from one place to another place. Typically, wheels are attached to the bottom of the device to make it easier to move but may lead to the device being unstable and too easily moved.
Conventional stabilizers for a device include feet screwed into a bottom portion thereof. When the device needs to be moved, the feet are screwed in far enough to lose contact with a supporting surface for the device. When the device needs to be stably settled in place, the feet are unscrewed enough to firmly contact the supporting surface. Thus, the device is settled. Although the feet can stabilize the device, it is inconvenient for users to screw and unscrew the feet at the bottom of the device.
What is needed, therefore, is a stabilizing apparatus which is attached to a device for conveniently preventing the device from moving.